Federatie
thumb|200px|right|Het officiele wapen van de United Federation of Planets. De United Federation of Planets, ook wel de Federatie genoemd, is een alliantie van planeten en kolonies. De verschillende leden van de Federatie hebben als doelstelling, vreedzaam samenleven, handel, wetenschap, verkenning van het heelal en een gezamelijke defensie. Het territorium van de Federatie beslaat een aantal dozijn sectoren in de Alpha en Beta kwadranten en strekt zich uit over meer dan 8.000 lichtjaar. Vanaf 2273 bestond de Federatie uit meer dan 150 leden, met nog eens 1.000 semi-autonome kolonies. (Star Trek: First Contact). Veel leden van de Federatie waren van oorsprong kolonies van de aarde, om die reden is het overgrootte deel van het Starfleet personeel mens. Momenteel is de Federatie de krachtigste organisatie in de ons bekende delen van de melkweg. Alhoewel er nog steeds mogendheden zijn die door middel van oorlogvoering hun gebied proberen uit te breiden, is dit niet het geval bij de Federatie. Lidmaatschap van de Federatie is op vrijwillige basis, dit houd in dat alle leden van de Federatie ook daadwerkelijk met elkaar willen samenleven en werken, anders is lidmaatschap simpelweg niet mogelijk. Sommige mogendheden die geen lid zijn van de Federatie geloven niet dat de verschillende rassen goed met elkaar kunnen samenwerken. De geschiedenis leert dat juist die diversiteit de kracht is van de Federatie. Geschiedenis thumb|De Federatie oprichting cermonie in 2161,San Francisco, planeet Aarde. Kort na de beëinding van de oorlog tussen de Aarde en Romulus is de Federatie opgericht. Dit vond plaats in het jaar 2161 (TNG: "The Outcast"), in San Francisco op de planeet Aarde. De oprichters van de alliantie waren de Aarde, Vulcan, Andor en Tellar. (Het is niet helemaal duidelijk of de Alpha Centauri kolonie,welke is gesticht door kolonisten van de Aarde, ook mede-oprichter was van de Federatie). Op hetzelfde moment werd ook Starfleet opgericht, met als doel de verdediging van de Federatie en verkenning van het heelal. Militairen van elk Federatie lid nemen deel in Starfleet, in de praktijk is het overgrootte deel van het Starfleet personeel afkomstig van de Aarde Alhoewel de Federatie op een vreedzame manier contact probeert te maken met andere rassen, lukt dit niet altijd. In de 23ste eeuw was het meeste bekende conflict dat met het Klingon Rijk. Vanaf de oprichting van de Federatie waren er al spaningen met de Klingons, dit liep uit tot een koude oorlog in 2220s (TOS: "Day of the Dove"). Grensconflicten deden zich over en weer voor totdat in 2267 de Federatie-Klingon oorlog uitbrak. 4 dagen later word de oorlog beëindigt door het zogeheten Organia bestand, dit bestand werd de strijdende partijen opgedrongen door een ras van onstoffelijken genaamd Organians. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") Na het overeenkomen van een wapenstilstand tijdens de Khitomer Conferentie in 2293 tussen de Federatie en het Klingon Rijk, brak een tijd van vrede en voorspoed aan. Aan het begin van de 24ste eeuw begon de Federatie met het verkennen van het heelal zonder noemenswaardige incidenten. Aan het einde van de jaren 2340s, ontmoete de Federatie rassen die niet zo gesteld waren op contact. Dit leidde tot conflicten met de Cardassian Union, de Talarians, de Sheliak, de Tholians en een aantal kleinere mogendheden waaronder de Tzenkethi. Met behulp van Starfleet lukte het de Federatie om met diverse mogendheden een overeenkomst te sluiten, waaronder het Bestand van Armens met de Sheliak en het Federatie-Cardissian Bestand van 2370. Het eerste serieuze probleem voor de Federatie kwam toen er voor de eerste keer contact werd gemaakt met een ras genaamd de Borg. De Borg zijn een hybride ras, techniek gecombineerd met biologische levensvormen, met een technologie die geavanceerder is dan de Federatie. Bij het gevecht rond Wolf 359 werd pijnlijk duidelijk hoe sterk de Borg zijn. 1 Borg schip had geen enkel probleem met de aanwezige Starfleet armada van 40 schepen. Uiteindelijk is de Borg wel verslagen, maar het zelfvertrouwen van de Federatie had een flinke deuk gekregen. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II") De volgende confrontatie met de Borg vond plaats in 2372 toen één enkel Borg schip de Aarde aanviel. Nadat Deep Space 5 had gerapporteerd dat de Federatie kolonie op Ivor Prime was vernietigd, vonden de eerste schermutselingen plaats in de Typhon sector. Helaas lukte het de Starfleet vloot, onder commando van Admiraal Hayes, niet om de Borg tegen te houden. Het gevecht verplaatste zich hierop naar sector 001 waar,in de nabije omgeving van de Aarde,het Borg schip werd vernietigd. ("Star Trek: First Contact") In het jaar 2370s kwam de Federatie, via het recent ondekte Bajoran wormhole wat een verbinding naar het Gamma Kwadrant in stand houd, in contact met het Dominion rijk. De relatie tussen de Federatie en het Dominion was slecht, wat uiteindelijk resulteerde in een Dominion offensief met als doel zich te vestigen in het Alpha Kwadrant. Omdat de Federatie de sterkste mogendheid in het Alpha Kwadrant was, wilde het Dominion deze als eerste vernietigen. Dit liet de Federatie geen andere keus dan de oorlog te verklaren aan het Dominion, deze oorlog zou de zwaarste worden sinds het onstaan van de Federatie. Uiteindelijk kwamen de Federatie en haar geallieerden als overwinnaars uit de Dominion oorlog. Een aantal belangrijke Federatie planeten werd tijdens deze oorlog bezet door het Dominion, waaronder Betazed, Coridan en Benzar. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Vanaf 2379 brak voor de Federatie een tijdperk aan van vrede en vooruitgang. Dit kwam door de détente tussen de Federatie en haar traditionele vijand, het Romulanse Rijk (Star Trek: Nemesis), en het winnen van de Dominion oorlog. Vanaf nu heeft de Federatie weer een kans om haar plaats als machtigste mogendheid, van het tot nu toe bekende heelal, in te nemen. In de 26ste eeuw werden rassen zoals de Klingons, Ithenites en Xindi lid van de Federatie. In de jaren 2550 was de Federatie onmisbaar bij het tegenhouden van de invasie van de Melkweg door de Sphere Builders, deze actie zorgde ervoor dat de Sphere Builders een poging deden om de oprichting van de Federatie ongedaan te maken. (ENT: "Azati Prime") Bestuursvorm thumb|De vier rassen die de Federatie hebben opgericht: Mensen, Vulcans, Andorians en Tellarites. De Federatie is een federale replubliek, leden en hun kolonies vormen zelfstandige districten met de bijbehorende bevoegdheden. De Federatie raad is de uitvoerende macht en bestaat uit afgevaardigden van de Federatie leden,aan het hoofd van de Federatie staat de Federatie President. De Federatie raad komt samen in San Francisco (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home), en de kantoren van het staatshoofd zijn gevestigd in Parijs Elke planeet, of mogendheid, kan lid worden van de Federatie mits het aan een aantal voorwaarden voldoet. Als eerste moet een aspirant lid een erkende regering hebben, en stabiel zijn. (TNG: "Attached"). Om van aspirant tot volwaardig Federatie lid te komen moet er worden voldaan aan het Federatie Charter, dit proces neemt ongeveer 5 jaar in beslag. (DS9: "Rapture"), aan het einde van dit process zal het aspirant lid een volwaardig Federatie lid worden. en:Federation de:F%F6deration